Qué piensa de mi
by athenea10
Summary: Harry quiere saber qué piensa cierta chica de él pero los deseos a veces se confunden ¿qué pasará? H & H
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ya sé que no debería hacer esto… que tengo historias pendientes pero es que… se me ocurrió y claro tenía que escribirlo jejejejejeje. Pero pronto seguiré con las otras historias ¿eh? Aunque una de ellas esté un poco abandonada ¡no se me ocurre nada! Pero intentaré seguirla pronto ¿vale? Antes de nada:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (si yo hubiese sido una de ellas estaría en una isla remota tomando el sol)

Esta historia va a tener tres capítulos (antes, durante y después) no sé si muy largos o no… depende cómo me quede jejejejeje.

Sin más empiezo… ¡espero que os guste!

Eran las ocho de la tarde y casi todos los Gryffindor se encontraban en la sala común discutiendo sobre lo que harían en el fin de semana que se presentaba frente a ellos. Muchas parejas se susurraban los "planes especiales" que realizarían durante estos dos días. El ambiente era ligero y relajado en todos los rincones ¿o no?

Tengo que hacerlo… - murmuraba un chico moreno sentado en un sillón situado enfrente de la chimenea – Si no lo hago me volveré loco… - seguía con la vista fija en las llamas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con dos manos intentando no parecer demasiado desesperado.

Si sigues hablando solo van a pensar que estás loco – un chico pelirrojo se había sentado a su lado y había puesto su mano derecha encima de la cabeza de su amigo – Bueno… - parecía reflexionar - que estás aún más loco – rió.

¡Qué gracioso! – respondió con sarcasmo quitándose de encima la mano de Ron que parecía bastante asustado por su reacción.

Perdona no quería molestarte – le miró a la cara que estaba más pálida de lo normal - ¿No habrás tenido un sueño con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado verdad? – preguntó con miedo.

¿Por qué cuando me pongo a pensar en mi futuro todo el mundo cree que me ha pasado algo relacionado con Voldemort? – un escalofrío recorrió la columna del pelirrojo – Tengo más cosas en la cabeza – terminó con fastidio.

Perdona es la costumbre – se encogió de hombros - ¿qué te pasa?

Eh… - le miró directamente a los ojos para que su amigo pudiese averiguar lo que le estaba ocurriendo sin tener que recurrir a las palabras. Así no tendría que pasar por el bochorno de tener que explicárselo.

Está bien… lo adivinaré yo solito – le interrumpió al ver que no parecía querer responder - ¿estás preocupado por el próximo partido verdad? ¿o por el siguiente examen de pociones? – se estaba esforzando – espera… tú no eres Hermione – susurró – Deja que piense – era inútil. ¿Para qué lo había intentado si con la única persona que podía utilizar esa estratagema para no tener que hablar era con su mejor amiga? Y bueno, no podía hablar con ella de esto; no cuando precisamente ella tenía algo que ver en lo que le estaba pasando.

De perdidos al río… - en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llevado a su amigo pelirrojo a un rincón solitario de la sala.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo una vez llegaron a aquel lugar apartado.

Me gusta alguien… - comenzó sin rodeos. Si tenía que hacerlo lo mejor era decirlo directamente sin nervios.

¿Me estás insinuando algo? – preguntó con media sonrisa Ron mientras le miraba a los ojos. La escena era bastante… íntima por decirlo de alguna manera. Estaban los dos chicos apretados en un rincón oscuro lejos de las miradas de los demás.

¡¿Qué! – Harry retrocedió alarmado por la pregunta de su amigo ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar eso? ¿No le había dado motivos verdad?

Era una broma – le informó mientras con las manos hacía gestos para que bajase la voz – para relajar el ambiente ya sabes…

¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar eso? – se acercó a él aunque a una distancia prudencial.

Tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto… ¡lo que hubiese dado por tener la cámara de Collin! – dijo aguantándose la risa con las dos manos.

Ja ja ja – Harry alzó peligrosamente el puño mientras le miraba con cara de asesino.

Está bien, está bien – Ron levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Me has dicho que te gusta alguien ¿no? – retomó la conversación anterior ya que la presente iba por un camino bastante peligroso - ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

Eh… yo… - llegados a este punto se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Ron quién era la chica que le gustaba? Seguro que le saltaría al cuello.

Qué tímido eres… justo como le gusta a las chicas – sonrió – Además ¿qué chica no querría salir con el chico más deseado de todo el colegio?

¿Tú crees? Yo no estoy tan seguro… - parecía bastante desanimado.

Bueno, bueno… no te pongas así. Venga dime quién es a ver si podemos hacer algo.

Eh… ¿Qué quién es? Pues… - retrocedió ligeramente.

¿No me lo vas a decir? – parecía divertido – Está bien, lo adivinaré yo.

Esto… - ¿eso era mejor o peor que decírselo directamente? No estaba muy seguro.

Veamos… ¿te gusta Pansy Parkinson?

¿Qué? ¿crees que me gusta ella? – en su cara se dibujó una cara entre incredulidad y furia asesina. Al final parecía decantarse por esta última ya que por la posición que adoptaba era de atacar en cualquier momento a su amigo.

Ufff… ¡menos mal! ¡me niego a perseguirla por todas partes para conseguir algún dato que te haga enamorarla! – rió al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo – Está bien, está bien… no es ella ¡me ha quedado claro!

No tendría que haberte contado nada… - se lamentaba mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

Vale, vale… me concentraré… - reflexionó durante unos segundos - ¿Te gusta Parvati? – le preguntó de repente.

¿Qué?

Bueno, en cuarto la invitaste al baile y bueno… está muy pero que muy bien – subió varias veces las cejas haciendo que a Harry se comenzase a poner rojo.

Después de lo que pasó te aseguro que no querrá volver a acercarse a mí.

¿Por qué eres tan derrotista? Seguro que no le importaría… - le guiñó un ojo.

Te estás volviendo muy gracioso por segundos… - susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente amenazándole.

Ella también está descartada… ¿Te gusta Lavender?

¿Lavender? No… además Dean me mataría – negó casi con demasiada fuerza.

¿Padma?

No, deja… no creo que ninguna de las hermanas Patil se nos acerquen a más de tres metros…

¿Por qué no me lo dices directamente? – le miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿No te gustará…?

¿Quién? – seguramente se había dado cuenta por la cara de furia contenida que había puesto.

¿Luna? ¿te gusta Luna? – casi gritó. Harry se contuvo por no ir y darle un capón a su amigo. Definitivamente tendría que decírselo directamente.

¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Además es tu novia ¿en qué cabeza cabe que te iba a traer a un sitio en el que nadie puede vernos para decirte que me gusta tu novia? – puso los ojos en blanco.

Perdona… es que como no quieres decírmelo pensé que… bueno, que sería una chica que… ¡un momento! – se puso una mano en la boca de la sorpresa haciendo que Harry le mirase de lado - ¡Hermione! – su amigo se quedó blanco - ¿te gusta Hermione? – eso más que pregunta era una… ¿acusación?

¿Qué? - ¿Por qué había pensado que le gustaba su mejor amiga? ¿Alguna vez había dado muestra de ello? Estaba confundido.

Bueno Harry eso no es tan malo. Aunque no sé… ella siempre está a tu lado y te ayuda en lo que sea pero tal vez sea por quién te está persiguiendo y no porque le gustes – esa afirmación había hecho que el corazón del moreno se encogiese bruscamente – No me hagas mucho caso… no me di cuenta de que le gustaba a Luna hasta que en medio del pasillo me besó – una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo mientras rememoraba ese momento tres meses atrás.

No es ella – explicó en un susurró ahogado Harry. No sabía porque le costaba tanto decir esas tres simples palabras.

Sólo tenemos que quitarle a Hermione la obsesión por los libros para que se fije en ti. Porque, sintiéndolo mucho amigo, por ahora si no tienes cubiertas de cuero o estás en la sección prohibida no te va a hacer mucho caso – reflexionaba en voz alta.

No es Hermione – de nuevo le dolía esa afirmación ¿por qué?

Aunque es una ventaja que te guste ella… os conocéis bastante bien. Creo que no hay dos personas en este colegio que se entiendan tan bien como vosotros…

¡No es ella! – acorraló a su amigo y casi le grita en el oído para que le oyese. Cuando lo dijo un frío muy raro nació en su cuerpo.

¿Ah no? Entonces ¿quién es?

Ginny – contestó simplemente.

¿Ginny? – preguntó como si le hubiese dicho que ayer le pidió al calamar gigante que saliese con él porque estaba realmente enamorado. - ¿Te gusta Ginny? – volvió a preguntar para ver si estaba oyendo bien.

Sí – respondió impaciente - ¿me vas a ayudar?

Te gusta Ginny – repitió en un susurro para sí mismo. Pero si nunca había dado señas de que le gustase ¿verdad? – Nunca habéis hablado – dijo como si eso zanjase la conversación.

Lo sé pero… desde hace un mes yo… no sé cómo explicarlo…

Está bien, está bien – le frenó con las manos – no hace falta que me lo expliques. En fin… te ayudaré – decidió aún sin estar muy seguro de lo que había oído.

¡Genial! Pensé que te ibas a enfadar – miró al suelo.

Eres mi mejor amigo ¿cómo me iba a enfadar? – pareció volver a reflexionar - ¿Seguro que te gusta Ginny? – arrugó un poco la nariz.

¿Por qué te parece tan raro? – se estaba cansando de ese tonillo de incredulidad que utilizaba su amigo.

Por nada… - le hubiese resultado más creíble que Harry estuviese saliendo con Snape pero en fin… - ¿Quieres que hable con ella? – dio dos pasos hacia delante para encontrarse con su hermana.

¡No! – le detuvo por los hombros – por ahora no… no sé lo que piensa ella de mí.

¿Y cómo quieres saberlo sino le preguntamos?

¿Crees que habría alguna forma de conseguir saber lo que piensa sin que se de cuenta?

¿Utilizando la legeremancia? – se encogió de hombros.

Está descartado… necesitaría que alguien me enseñase y se tarda mucho en aprender – Harry parecía resignado – necesito saber lo que piensa ya.

¿Y con alguna poción?

Seguro que hay alguna para eso ¡eres un genio Ron! – le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Pero… es que nosotros somos malísimos para las pociones Harry…

Seguro que si intentamos realizarla y la tomo me saldrían tentáculos en la cara o algo peor… - se imaginaba toda clase de desastres.

¿Por qué no se lo pides a Hermione? – preguntó de repente Ron – a ella se le dan genial – apareció una sonrisa en su cara.

¿Tú crees que me ayudará?

¡Claro siempre lo hace!

Creo que es mejor que no…

¡Hermione! – interrumpió al moreno mientras comenzaba a mover los brazos como un molinillo - ¡Ven un momento! – Harry no pudo hacerle callar.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la castaña estaba a su lado.

Harry… - comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo.

¿Has vuelto a soñar con Voldemort? – mientras que Ron se ponía blanco y temblaba el moreno la miraba con cara de resignación.

No siempre lo que me pasa tiene que ver con él… tengo más cosas en la cabeza – volvió a repetir.

Perdón… es la costumbre – se encogió de hombros – Entonces ¿qué pasa?

A Harry le gusta Ginny – dijo Ron como quien dice que el cielo es verde.

¿Te gusta Ginny? – casi gritó ella. Harry automáticamente la llevó al rincón para que nadie la oyese; sobre todo la aludida.

Shhhh no quiero que nos oigan – tuvo que acercarse más a su amiga para que nadie les viese. De repente hacía mucho calor ahí.

¿Quieres que le pregunte que piensa de ti? – le preguntó Hermione.

No por ahora no quiere que sepa que le gusta – respondió Ron.

¿Entonces?

Necesita que busques una poción para poder entrar en su mente.

¿Estáis bromeando verdad?

No

¿Tú estás de acuerdo Ron? – preguntó asombrada.

¿Y por qué no?

Porque es una invasión a su intimidad, escuchará todos sus pensamientos.

¿Y? – hizo un gesto con la mano alentándola a continuar.

Es que eso es entrometerse en su intimidad.

Yo sé lo que conviene a mi hermana

Tú no tienes ni idea…

Que sí…

¿Me vas a ayudar o no? – interrumpió Harry al ver que iba a comenzar una de las peleas rutinarias.

Está bien te ayudaré – respondió sin pensárselo un segundo – La haré esta tarde, esperadme a las once en la sala ¿Vale? – sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la biblioteca.

¿Lo ves? Te dije que te ayudaría – Ron salió del escondite para reunirse con Dean y comenzar una partida de ajedrez mágico.

¿Por qué me ayudará si no quería participar en esto? – preguntó para sí mismo mientras se iba acercando a los sillones en los que estaban sus amigos a punto de comenzar una partida.

Ya está lista – Hermione traía una cacerola completamente tapada y la puso enfrente de Harry.

Huele fatal – Ron se tapó la nariz.

Seguro que preferirías que oliese a rosas ¿Verdad? – preguntó con sarcasmo mientras cogía una toalla que tenia en el sillón situado detrás de ella.

Pues hombre… si me dan a elegir sí.

La próxima vez la haces tú…

Tal vez lo haga…

Pobre Harry…

¿estás diciendo que yo no sé hacer pociones?

¿por qué me pedisteis ayuda?

Ya está bien – terció Harry - ¿no tendré que beberla verdad? – Hermione soltó un pequeño bufido.

No, tienes que inhalar los efluvios mientras repites cinco veces el nombre de Ginny.

¿Lo qué?

Que tienes que inspirar cinco veces mientras repites las mismas veces el nombre de Ginny – explicó la castaña.

Ah… vale – se acercó a la cacerola para quitarle la tapa.

¡Espera! – puso su mano en la de él haciendo que Harry se estremeciese – Si la abres ahora nosotros también sufriremos las consecuencias. He traído esto para que te lo pongas encima. Cuando hayas inspirado cinco veces la poción desaparece.

Y ¿qué pasará cuando yo esté en la mente de Ginny? Quiero decir… ¿yo seguiré siendo el mismo?

Sí, verás todo desde su perspectiva pero tú seguirás actuando como siempre. Sólo dura un día. – parecía muy satisfecha por su explicación.

Muchas gracias – le sonrió – Bueno vamos allá. – se puso la toalla en la cabeza y comenzó a inspirar. _"Muy bien, ahora sólo tengo que decir cinco veces Ginny… eso es lo que ha dicho Hermione. Bueno, ya lo he dicho una vez. Menos mal que a Ron se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Hermione porque si no lo hubiese hecho nunca me enteraría de lo que pasa en la mente de Ginny. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué les parece tan raro a todos que me guste Ginny? Porque tanto Ron como Hermione parecía que no se lo creían…Ron estaba seguro de que me gustaba Hermione… ella es mi mejor amiga pero me gusta Ginny ¿verdad? A veces me encantaría saber que es lo que pasa por la mente de las chicas. Desearía saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de… Hermione" _Cayó en un profundo sueño.


	2. Durante el efecto de la poción

Hola otra vez¿qué tal? Espero que bien jejejejeje yo aquí empezando el fin de semana. Bueno, pondré lo de siempre:

Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, la Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (¿no puede ponerse comillas simplemente?)

Y ahora… ¡los reviews!

**ALMA: **Me alegro de que te guste mi idea y aquí tienes la continuación ¡espero que sigas pensando lo mismo¡nos vemos!

**Vangie McDermott: **¡Gracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ¡espero que te siga pareciendo interesante¡nos vemos!

**Paulygranger: **Aquí tienes la actualización ¡espero que te guste¡nos vemos!

**Suzume-chan: **Pues sí… esto de tanto pensar hace que el pobre se haga un lío jejejejeje aquí tienes la continuación ¡espero que te guste¡nos vemos!

**Asia: **¿Le seguirá gustando Ginny¿o no? Tal vez se resuelvan las dudas en este capítulo jejejejeje ¡espero que te siga gustando¡nos vemos!

**Herm: **¡Gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación (no ha sido muy pronto pero… ejem…) ¡espero que te siga gustando¡nos vemos!

**Brendapotter1: **Aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta jejejejeje ¡espero que te guste¡nos vemos!

He aquí el segundo capítulo… ¿qué ocurrirá? Jejejejeje

¡Se me olvidaba! tengo que decir que lo que está entre paréntesis es lo que piensa Harry dentro de la mente de Hermione (complicadillo ¿no¡ah! y que ella no escucha NADA de lo que dice ;-)) y lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Hermione (Harry en su mente sí los oye jejejejeje) Ahora sí... espero haberlo explicado bien jejejeje

El sol comenzaba a salir iluminando el lago del colegio haciendo que el calamar gigante moviese frenéticamente sus tentáculos esperando que alguna criatura estuviese despierta para convertirse en un delicioso desayuno improvisado. Los rayos tropezaron con las paredes del gran colegio de Hogwarts antes de colarse por las ventanas de las habitaciones. Normalmente los sábados todas las cortinas estaban sabiamente corridas para que los ocupantes no se despertasen al amanecer. Esta vez había una de ellas que dejaba entrar aquella claridad con toda cortesía. Pero no sólo eso, los doseles de una de las camas de esa habitación concordaba totalmente con las cortinas. Ambas parecían invitar a los rayos del sol a chocar descaradamente contra la cara de una de sus ocupantes. Para ser más concretos con la estudiante más responsable de todas las que dormían placidamente ahí.

Mmmm – refunfuñaba una cabellera castaña que no dejaba de moverse de izquierda a derecha - ¿de dónde sale tanto sol? – la voz que salía del fondo de las sábanas daba a entender que estaba completamente dormida aún – que alguien lo apague… - subió aún más las mantas para poder volver a dormir pero era completamente imposible – maldita sea – susurró al comenzar a levantarse para incorporarse – Será posible… estas dos han olvidado cerrar las cortinas – sus dos compañeras de habitación habían cerrado sus correspondientes cortinas dejándolas descansando en la oscuridad – Además, yo cerré el dosel – se frotó el ojo derecho mientras bostezaba – Son un poco vengativas... una no quiere acompañarlas a la fiestecilla nocturna de Ravenclaw y ya está considerada enemiga número uno – se estiró para intentar despertarse totalmente – bastante con que no le he dicho a ningún profesor que se estaba celebrando una fiesta ilegal ¿no? – se destapó hasta la cintura cuando se quedó sentada en la cama – Pues nada, ya que estamos aprovecharé para darme un baño – se levantó totalmente dormida mientras intentaba ponerse la bata – Vamos a ver Hermione, primero tienes que meter el brazo por la manga y después el otro – susurraba. Cuando consiguió ponérsela correctamente se dirigió al baño.

(¿Qué hora es? Es muy temprano aún… ¡quiero dormir un poco más! Que fastidio… estos no tienen ni pizca de consideración. Para una vez que no me apetece ir de "excursión" por los terrenos del colegio y estos tres se dedican a dejar la cortina abierta para que no pueda dormir. Mmmmm será mejor que me levante total… ¿dónde está la bata¡ah! Está ahí… ¿cómo se ponía esta cosa? Venga Harry que tu puedes… ¡listo! Y ahora aprovecharé a darme un baño antes de que estos se levanten y me den la brasa. Así tendré tiempo suficiente para despejarme y para planear algo… se van a enterar estos cuatro… sobre todo cierto pelirrojo… pobrecillos que pena me dan…)

¡Vaya! Que pelos tengo por la mañana – Hermione estaba en el baño mirándose en el espejo – al final tendré que utilizar la dichosa poción alisadora esa… ¡bah! Seguro que basta con meterme en la bañera y después secármelo. Total para toda la gente que se fija en mí… - suspiró mientras intentaba acomodar ese mar de rizos con sus dos manos.

(Desde luego Harry que pintas tienes por la mañana… todos los pelos tirados por ahí. Me empiezan a molestar estos rizos… será mejor que me los corte… ¿rizos¿tengo rizos? No sólo eso… ¡tengo rizos castaños¿qué me han hecho estos tíos?)

¡Qué tontería se me acaba de ocurrir! Estoy pensando que no debería tener rizos… ¡si siempre los he tenido! – negó con la cabeza – creo que debería dormir más… ¿y por qué quiero vengarme de Ron? Si todavía no me ha hecho nada… o eso creo – comenzó a desatarse la bata.

(Vale, vale, vale… tengo que tranquilizarme. Seguro que aún estoy soñando. Me pellizcaré por si acaso)

¡Ay! Que patosa llego a ser… mira que pellizcarme cuando me estoy desatando los botones… en fin – se quitó la bata.

(¡Mierda! No es un sueño ¡estoy en la mente de otra persona¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo… la poción que me dio ayer Hermione… ¡ahora estoy en la mente de Ginny! Entonces la cosa funcionó ¿verdad? Espera… ella es pelirroja… ¿dónde demonios estoy?)

¿Qué hago mirándome otra vez en el espejo? En fin… creo que todavía estoy bastante dormida. Será mejor que empiece a llenar la bañera o todavía veo que me meto sin agua ni nada – abrió la llave del agua caliente.

(¿Hermione¿estoy en la mente de Hermione¡No fastidies! De esta no me salva ni Merlín… en cuanto se entere puedo despedirme de mis amigos porque me mata…)

¡Ya está listo! Sólo falta la almohadilla… ¿Qué habrá hecho Parvati con ella? – comenzó a buscarla por todos los rincones - ¡Aquí está! – la colocó en su sitio y después se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa del pijama.

(Estoy en la mente de Hermione… ¿cómo narices puede ser eso posible? Seguro que dije cinco veces su nombre ¡seré tonto! Bueno, no pasa nada, sólo dura veinticuatro horas así que seguramente puedo pasar desapercibido y no oír nada… un momento… ¡está en el baño¡va a tomar un baño¿se está quitando el pijama¡No! Cierra los ojos Harry ¡ciérralos!)

¿Por qué cierro los ojos? Cada vez soy más rara – suspiró mientras los abría con fuerza - ¿Y ahora por qué tengo tanta vergüenza si no hay nadie¡Merlín! Ni siquiera puedo ver lo que estoy haciendo – ahora estaba mirando al techo y a la vez intentando quitarse el pijama – lo cuento y no se lo creen – cuando ya estaba lista para meterse en la bañera alargó la mano para coger una toalla y enrollársela al cuerpo - ¿y ahora me tapo con la toalla? A este paso voy a necesitar un psiquiatra…

(Menos mal que he logrado no mirar ¡lo que me ha costado! Ahora lleva una toalla así que no hay peligro… ¿qué no hay peligro? Está… está… está tan… sexy… ¡socorro! La próxima vez entro en la mente de un chico)

Me siento bastante sexy así – susurró con las mejillas totalmente rojas – voy a dejar de desvariar y meterme en el baño – intentó quitarse la toalla pero "algo" en el fondo de su mente no le dejaba – en fin… me meteré con toalla y todo – encogió los hombros.

(Gracias Merlín…)

Y ahora ¿dónde está la esponja? – comenzó a palpar por la superficie de la bañera.

(¿Esponja? Me niego… no hace falta que te limpies más estás… perfecta… ¡perfectamente limpia¡eso es! Ejem…)

¡Bah! Da igual… me quedaré un rato aquí – cerró los ojos al recostarse en la almohadilla.

(Recapitulemos, estoy en la mente de Hermione. Nota mental; la próxima vez tengo que dejar de pensar tanto y decir cinco veces el nombre de la chica que me gusta y así me evito estas situaciones. En fin, tengo que pasar veinticuatro horas en su mente… así puedo conocer mejor lo que piensa ¿no? A veces no tengo ni idea de lo que le está pasando y de si le gusta alguien… ¿le gustará alguien? No creo… nunca lo ha demostrado. Aunque a las chicas no se le notan esas cosas… me gustaría saber quién le gusta para hablar con él. Porque… como le haga daño… ¡se va a enterar quién soy yo! Bueno y Ron claro… vamos ¡que se va a enterar quiénes somos nosotros!)

Creo que ya es suficiente, será mejor que me vista ya – dijo después de unos minutos – además¡seguro que él ya está despierto! – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras buscaba otra toalla que estuviese seca.

(¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría despierto a estas horas un sábado?)

Bueno, creo que hoy me pondré los vaqueros – silbaba mientras comenzaba a cambiarse, por supuesto seguía mirando al techo.

(Cuando quise meterme en la mente de Ginny no se me ocurrió que pasarían estas cosas… menos mal que puedo hacer que Hermione mire para otro lado)

¡Lista! Ahora sólo tengo que secarme el pelo – con un toque de varita estaba totalmente seco y peinado - ¡tengo que darme prisa! – casi dio un salto.

(¿A quién quiere ver con tanta prisa?)

Después de guardar todo salió rápidamente de la habitación sin meter apenas ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto. Bajaba uno a uno los escalones casi conteniendo la respiración. Cuando faltaba sólo uno se paró en seco. Miró en todas direcciones y descubrió que no había nadie.

¡Vaya! Pensé que estaría aquí… - desanimada bajó y se dirigió al retrato.

(Creo que el chico es de Gryffindor. En serio ¿quién es el desequilibrado mental que estaría despierto a estas horas?)

¡Buenos días! – la voz salía de uno de los sillones situados a la derecha de Hermione - ¿No me vas a saludar? – al instante se levantó un chico moreno de gafas que se revolvía aún más su pelo rebelde.

¡Buenos días Harry! – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Pensé que seguirías dormido… no te he visto – le sonrió.

(Eso por preguntar…)

No podía dormir… mis compañeros dejaron la cortina abierta en venganza porque no quise acompañarles a hacer una "excursión" nocturna por los terrenos del colegio – se encogió de hombros - ¿y tú? No me digas que vas a la biblioteca también hoy por la mañana…

¡Qué va! Mis compañeras hicieron lo mismo. Ya me vengaré de ellas… _"de todas formas pensaba bajar temprano"_ – sonrió - ¿vienes conmigo a desayunar?

¿Esa es una invitación?

Por supuesto

Muy bien, en tal caso acepto – el ofreció su brazo - ¿me hace el honor de dejarme acompañarla al comedor madame?

Por supuesto caballero – se le escapó una risita.

¡Pues adelante! – con una pose caballeresca comenzó a andar.

¿Y su montura?

¿Queréis verla? – se paró antes de llegar al retrato – puedo convocarla – ante la mirada de extrañeza de su amiga sonrió – se llama Saeta – comenzó a decir.

¡No¡no hace falta! – apretó con fuerza el brazo de su amigo.

Vale, vale… no la llamo pero deja de apretar… necesito recuperar la circulación en mi brazo…

¡Perdón! – le soltó inmediatamente - ¿Te he hecho daño? – estaba a punto de levantar la manga de la camisa.

Tranquila… sólo era una broma – sonrió.

No tiene gracia – sin mirar para atrás comenzó a andar saliendo por el retrato.

¡Espera! – al segundo aparecía Harry detrás de ella – perdona… no pensé que te lo tomarías así – se situó a su lado mirando al suelo.

¡Eres un tonto! – se rió ella - ¡Te lo has creído! _"Nunca podría enfadarme contigo"_

Serás… - pero no pudo terminar la frase porque estaba corriendo detrás de ella camino del comedor.

¡He ganado! – anunció solemne mientras esperaba en la puerta.

Eres una tramposa – había llegado a su altura y trataba de controlar su respiración.

Ya… claro… excusas…

Vale, eres mucho más rápida que yo – sonrió.

Así me gusta, que lo admitas _"me encanta cuando sonríes así"_ ¿entramos?

Claro.

(Esto es un poco raro… veamos. Primero Hermione está muy contenta porque sabe que el chico que le gusta estará despierto a estas horas y seguramente estará en la sala común. Después se pone triste porque no hay nadie y cuando me ve se le pasa la tristeza. Acepta ir conmigo al comedor sin importarle si el chico que le gusta se ha levantado ya… ¿y esos pensamientos que tiene? Esto es bastante confuso… Pero tengo dos cosas claras: la primera es que le encanta mi compañía y la segunda es que el chico que le gusta no es Ron porque ¡ni muerto se levantaría al amanecer!)

¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Harry cuando vio que Hermione comenzaba a reírse descontroladamente.

Ni idea – se encogió de hombros – será que hoy estoy especialmente contenta – comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente.

Yo creo que hoy estas especialmente loca – susurró.

Te he oído Harry James Potter… - le miró a los ojos _"me encantan tus ojos"_

(¿Qué¿Ha dicho que le encantan mis ojos?)

Esto… bueno… yo… - comenzaba a separarse lentamente de ella por miedo a su reacción - ¿perdón? – ella comenzó a acercarse más y cuando estuvo casi pegada a su cuerpo le dio un pellizco - ¡Au! Eso ha dolido – pero cuando vio que su amiga se reía no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acompañarla.

(No me había dado cuenta de cómo la miro a veces…)

¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó Hermione cuando los últimos restos de su desayuno habían desaparecido.

Sí ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy? – los platos que habían usado desaparecieron.

Bueno, iba a ir a la biblioteca a…

Dijiste que no ibas a ir a la biblioteca – puso cara de total aburrimiento.

Sólo voy a estar un rato. Ya que me he levantado tan temprano había pensado en terminar el trabajo de pociones.

¡Pero si hay que entregarlo dentro de dos semanas!

Lo sé pero me falta poco así que lo terminaré hoy – dijo con firmeza.

Está bien, está bien – dijo fastidiado – te acompañaré…

No tienes por qué hacerlo… sé que te aburrirás _"aunque no me importaría en absoluto"_

Es muy pronto y no hay nadie despierto. De todas formas me iba a aburrir así que… ¿por qué no hacerlo contigo? – alzó los brazos para desperezarse.

Ya, claro – se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta _"así que se queda conmigo porque si no se aburre. Y, aunque se quede conmigo, se va a aburrir de todas formas…"_

(¿Por qué la trato así? Debería darme una paliza)

¡Hermione! No te enfades – volvió a correr detrás de ella - ¡espérame!

Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que vengas – siguió caminando sin parar.

¡No quería decir eso! – le estaba costando alcanzar el paso de ella.

Será mejor que vayas a la sala común y esperes a Ron, seguro que con él te diviertes más – estaba furiosa pero no iba a demostrarlo _"tengo que tranquilizarme, tengo que tranquilizarme. Lo hace sin mala intención como siempre. Pero me estoy empezando a hartar de que me trate así. Además, sólo lo hace conmigo ¡no es justo!"_

(¿Cómo puede tener tanta paciencia conmigo? Si hasta yo le hubiese pegado un puñetazo… a veces puedo llegar a ser peor que Malfoy con ella…)

¡Para! – por fin la había alcanzado justo antes de llegar a la biblioteca. La atrapó entre él y la puerta de la biblioteca poniendo los dos brazos a sus costados para impedir que se moviese – Perdona… yo… no quería decir eso, pero… es que pasar un sábado por la mañana en la biblioteca… - comenzó a disculparse torpemente.

No tienes que disculparte – suspiró dejando a un lado todo el mal humor – sé que lo haces sin mala intención… como siempre – susurró derrotada.

¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó esperanzado – sabes que no soporto que te enfades conmigo… - le alzó el mentón.

Ya no estoy enfadada contigo – repitió hipnotizada _"¿por qué me hace esto¿por qué me mira así? A veces parece como si… como si… ¡Deja de hacerte ilusiones Hermione! _

(¿Ilusiones¿por qué dice que deje de hacerse ilusiones¿y qué se supone que le estoy haciendo?)

¡Genial! – se separó de ella en menos de un segundo – Creo que comienza a hacer calor aquí ¿verdad? – le dio la espalda.

¿Calor? – se extrañó – A mí me parece que no…

Seré yo – se dio la vuelta sonriendo - ¿entramos?

¿Seguro que quieres estar aquí?

Seguro

Está bien, vamos – sonrió Hermione mientras pasaba detrás de él.

(Conozco esa expresión de mi rostro… no me digas que… ¡no me había dado cuenta!)

Vale, sólo me queda una cosa – había trabajado durante una hora sin descansar mientras que Harry leía algún que otro libro - ¡vaya! Se me ha caído la pluma – iba a agacharse para recogerla cuando él la detuvo.

No te preocupes, ya la cojo yo – se había levantado a por un libro y como la pluma había caído cerca de él quiso recogerla.

Gracias – _"Que amable es… aunque seguro que se porta así por lo de antes… no seas desconfiada Hermione, Harry siempre ha sido amable… ¡Qué culo¡ah¡no debería pensar esas cosas! Mira a otra parte a… ¡donde sea!"_

(¿Me mira el trasero cuando le recojo las plumas? Uy… que pervertidilla jejejejejeje)

Aquí tienes – le tendió la pluma - ¿cómo es que estás tan colorada?

Tenías razón… aquí hace mucho calor – siguió escribiendo.

¡Hemos terminado! – casi gritó Harry cuando salieron de la biblioteca - ¿vamos a dar un paseo al lago?

Muy bien – sonrió. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – habían llegado al árbol donde siempre se sentaban.

Claro, dime…

¿Qué piensas de Ginny? – preguntó mirando a las nubes que se movían por el viento.

¿A qué te refieres?

Esto… - la miró a los ojos - ¿te pareció raro lo que os dije ayer¿lo de que me gustase?

Hombre… supongo que no _"después de todo ¿qué tiene de raro que te guste cualquier chica excepto yo? Seguro que saldrías con Pansy antes que conmigo"_

Pues no parecías creértelo.

Lo siento… no lo pretendía. Además Ginny es una gran chica, por algo la considero mi mejor amiga – sonrió – Seguro que hacéis una gran pareja.

¿Tú crees?

Por supuesto _"¿Es mi imaginación o estaba dudando?"_

(No, no es tu imaginación. Estaba dudando)

¿Ya es esta hora? – se incorporó Hermione después de mirar su reloj – Deberíamos ir a comer Harry, después nos vamos a Hosmeade…

¡Es cierto! Además Ron nos debe de estar buscando

No lo creo – respondió mientras se levantaba y sacudía las yerbas de su falda.

¿Por qué no iba a estar buscándonos? – se extrañó.

Porque estará con Luna, no nos va a echar de menos – comenzó a andar – como cuando tú estés con Ginny; si no aparezco no me vas a buscar.

¡Por supuesto que sí! – replicó ofendido - ¡eres mi mejor amiga!

Creo que tú también eres el mejor amigo de Ron ¿no¿le ves ahora buscándote? – sonrió tristemente.

No soy igual que Ron, si no estás con nosotros te iré a buscar dónde sea… no voy a dejar que te quedes sola – afirmó.

Gracias – susurró.

(Por supuesto que no te voy a dejar sola… tú siempre vas a estar conmigo)

¿Dónde habéis estado? – preguntó Ron cuando se sentó con ellos en el comedor.

Primero en la biblioteca y después en el lago ¿y tú? – preguntó Harry.

¿En la biblioteca? Hermione… ¿qué habíamos hablado sobre lo de llevar a nuestro amigo a ese sitio el sábado? – como respuesta ella le sacó la lengua – yo he estado con Luna.

Me lo imaginaba… mira que no preocuparte por dónde estábamos… - murmuró mientras miraba a la castaña.

¡Hola chicos! – Ginny había llegado en ese mismo instante - ¿vais a ir a Hosmeade hoy?

¡Por supuesto! – contestó Hermione - ¿vienes con nosotros? _"genial… tú ayuda a la pelirroja a llevarse a Harry…"_

Bueno… es que yo… - se puso totalmente colorada – voy a ir con Neville… me ha invitado.

¿Te ha invitado? – preguntó Harry.

Sí… ayer… ayer me pidió que… que…

¿Qué es lo que te pidió? – ahora era Ron el que preguntaba.

Me pidió ser su novia – soltó al final.

¿Su novia? – el moreno casi se resbala del asiento.

¿Aceptaste? – preguntó Hermione _"que haya aceptado, que haya aceptado, que haya aceptado…"_

Sí – susurró.

Enhorabuena – Ron abrazó a su hermana – como se le ocurra hacerte algo me lo cargo ¿entendido? – susurró en el oído de la pelirroja.

Eres un exagerado – rió ella - ¡nos vemos después! – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta dónde le esperaba Neville.

Hacen una buena pareja – murmuró Ron sin mirar a ninguno de sus dos amigos.

Sí – balbuceó Harry mientras concentraba su mirada en la carne estofada.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba disimular una gran sonrisa.

Sí, claro – respondió sin mirarla.

¿Seguro? – volvió a preguntar.

Por supuesto – ahora le miró a los ojos.

Entonces ¿vas a venir con nosotros? _"No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que no está muy triste…"_

(Y no estoy triste… sólo confundido. Pero mañana se me pasará todo)

Por la tarde Ron dejó solos a Harry y a Hermione paseando juntos por el pueblo. Sabía perfectamente que esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que necesitaba desahogarse con su mejor amiga así que les dejó. Además era una excusa genial; ahora podría estar toda la tarde con Luna.

Los dos estuvieron caminando y mirando tiendas. De vez en cuando ella le preguntaba cómo se sentía y él siempre respondía lo mismo; que estaba bien. Harta de siempre recibir la misma respuesta dejó de preguntarle. Después de varias horas todos los alumnos volvieron al colegio.

Harry ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó tímidamente Hermione antes de irse a dormir.

Por supuesto – aún estaba sentado en una butaca frente al fuego.

¿De verdad te gustaba Ginny? – estaba frente a las escaleras.

Creo que sí

(Claro que no)

Lo siento – respondió ella – Si quieres hablar…

Ahora mismo no, gracias Hermione – siguió mirando a la chimenea.

Está bien, hasta mañana entonces – se despidió tristemente.

Hasta mañana – le respondió mientras se quedaba solo en la sala.


	3. Al final todo se sabe

¡Hola a todos! ¿qué tal? Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fin de semana… ¿a qué pensabais que me había olvidado de este fic? Pues… no me había olvidado… lo que pasa es que me cuesta mucho hacer los capítulos finales… nunca sé si me queda bien o no ¡que conste que he hecho todo lo posible jeejejejeje!

Esto… (lo de siempre) todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (yo no tuve la suerte jejejeje)

Y ahora ¡muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis enviado! Espero que os guste el final (aunque creo que me ha salido un poco soso jejejeje).

Os mando abrazos para todos (hoy estoy especialmente contenta ¿se nota?) y como en el capítulo anterior… lo que está entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de Harry en la mente de Hermione

¡Espero que os guste! ;-)

Estaba tirado en el suelo de un extenso campo. Se incorporó y confuso miró a su alrededor. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban encima de su cabeza mientras que varios animalillos corrían juguetones.

(Esto parece un anuncio…)

Se levantó dispuesto a seguir el camino que tenía frente a él.

(Todo sea por salir de aquí…)

Recorrió el camino por varios minutos hasta que oyó un canto de mujer. En un primer momento decidió seguir adelante pero… ese canto le resultaba bastante hipnotizante…

(¿Quién estará cantando?)

Salió del camino y se adentró en el bosque. Caminó entre varios arbustos y llegó a un río formado por una gran cascada. Allí estaban reunidos todos los animales de aquel bosque…

(Parece una reunión del reino animal… ejem…)

En el medio de "aquel extraño grupo" se encontraba una chica castaña, con el pelo suelto, vestida con indumentaria muy parecida a las campesinas de libro y, lo más raro de todo, bailando con algunos animales.

(Merlín… esto es más extraño que ver a Voldemort adoptándome)

De repente apareció la figura de un chico en lo alto de un pequeño montículo. Lentamente se iba acercando y parecía que aquella chica no se había dado cuenta. Decidido a salir de su escondite y avisarla dio dos pasos hacía delante con la mala suerte de atascarse.

(¡qué patoso puedo llegar a ser! ¡Oye! ¡Oye!)

Comenzó a gritar y agitar los brazos para poder llamar la atención de la chica, pero lo único que consiguió es que varios pájaros volasen hasta su cabeza para picotearle.

(Asquerosos pájaros…)

Aquel chico se acercaba cada vez más y la chica seguía dándole la espalda.

(¡Quitaos de encima! Espera… igual tengo la varita encima… ¡no la tengo! Menudo mago de pacotilla que soy…)

Cuando pudo volver a mirar a aquel claro vio cómo el chico abrazaba por la espalda a la chica que acababa de soltar a los animales de la sorpresa. Lentamente ella se dio la vuelta.

(¡Hermione!)

Una gran sonrisa adornó su cara y se abrazó con mucha fuerza a aquel chico. Comenzaron a bailar mientras todos los animalillos les hacían un coro.

(¿Quién es ese tío y por qué ella se deja abrazar así por él? ¡En cuanto me libre de estos asquerosos buitres voy allí y me lo cargo!)

Los pájaros parecieron entender sus intenciones porque comenzaron a picotearle aún más tapándole completamente la visión.

(¡Pero bueno! Arggggg a este paso me van a sacar un ojo)

Uno de esos pájaros se puso a la altura de su oído y comenzó a tirarle del lóbulo.

(Estate quieto…)

Hermione, junto con aquel misterioso chico comenzaron a dar vueltas y justo cuando Harry iba a ver por fin su cara, algo le picó en el brazo izquierdo.

¡Asqueroso pajarraco de las narices! Pienso cocinarte a fuego lento – gritó en medio de la habitación donde casi todos sus amigos dormían placidamente.

¿Asqueroso pajarraco? – preguntó Ron que se había levantado a despertarle al oír cómo su amigo no paraba de moverse – Pensé que estabas soñando con quien-tú-y-yo-sabemos – aliviado se levantó de la cama de su amigo.

¿Has sido tú el que me ha pellizcado? – preguntó bastante molesto… si hubiese esperado un poco más…

Oye, no te me pongas así ahora ¿eh? Que lo único que hacías era revolverte como un loco en tu cama y pensé que te pasaba algo…

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó de repente.

Son las once ¿por qué?

Las once… - a esa hora fue cuando aspiró la poción. Así que hasta el momento en el que le despertó Ron estaba en la mente de Hermione… seguramente estaba en un sueño que tenía. Estaba seguro de que tenía que ser un sueño porque… ¿quién en su sano juicio piensa en esas cosas cuando está despierto?

¿Estás bien? Tienes cara de tonto – el pelirrojo le había dado un pequeño empujón en su hombro.

Sí tranquilo – ahora que lo pensaba la escena le resultaba bastante conocida… como si la hubiese visto antes – la bella durmiente – susurró.

¿De qué estás hablando Harry? – preguntó medio espantado su amigo - ¿no te estarás refiriendo a alguno de tus compañeros verdad?

Eres un enfermo Ronald…

¡Por fin has despertado! Ahora será mejor que te vuelvas a dormir y dejes de decir tonterías – dicho esto se acostó en su cama tapándose hasta las orejas. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba totalmente dormido.

¿Quién era el del sueño? – con esa pregunta rondando por su cabeza se durmió.

Otra vez he vuelto a soñar que soy la bella durmiente y Harry mi príncipe… me parece que soy repelente hasta para soñar – Hermione se acababa de levantar y hablaba sola en el cuarto de baño – Espero que hoy pueda darme un baño en condiciones – esta vez no le costó tanto meterse en la bañera y disfrutar de un relajante baño - ¿Qué tal estará Harry? – se estaba secando – ayer parecía un poco triste… ¿o confundido? – se paró delante de la puerta – Hoy es domingo ¿no? Y ayer mis compañeras creo que llegaron un poco bastante muy tarde – sonrió con malicia – en realidad creo que han dormido unas cuatro horas – se acercó muy despacio a cada una de las camas de sus compañeras y abrió los doseles de sus camas – y ahora, el toque final – cogió su varita, abrió la puerta y, antes de cerrarla, murmuró un hechizo que hizo que todas las cortinas se corriesen. Al instante se oían quejidos de parte de sus compañeras – No sabía que podían llegar a ser tan mal habladas – riéndose bajó las escaleras – Bueno – estiró los brazos - ¡a desayunar!

Buenos días Hermione – Harry se había levantado unos treinta minutos antes y esperaba a su "amiga" sentado en el mismo sillón que el día anterior.

¡Qué susto me has dado! – la castaña casi se cuelga de la lámpara por el salto que dio – No sabía que estarías levantado tan temprano – sonrió.

Esto… ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – le hizo un sitio en el sillón.

Eh… vale – se sentó a su lado. El sillón era bastante pequeño por lo que estaban bastante juntos - ¿Hoy hace calor verdad? – poco a poco se le estaban subiendo los colores.

Eso parece – sonrió – seguro que yo también estoy rojo ¿verdad?

Pues un poco sí

Tú pareces un semáforo

Pues tú pareces un tomate

Después de estos apelativos tan cariñosos – carraspeó – creo que tengo que decirte una cosa importante.

Dime… ¿tiene que ver con Ginny? Seguro que cuando te metiste en su mente descubriste lo de Neville… lo siento mucho.

¿Eh? ¡ah sí! Tiene que ver con la poción y

Tranquilo – su amiga le interrumpió – estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas en el colegio a las que les gustaría salir contigo – intentó animarle – no te desanimes y seguro que encuentras la adecuada para ti – hizo el ademán de levantarse pero el moreno la paró.

Eso es de lo que quiero hablar… no me importa que Ginny salga con Neville.

¿No? – arrugó el ceño – yo pensaba que cuando una chica te gustaba y ésta salía con otro te enfadabas – miró al suelo – o tenías ganas de estrangular a cualquiera que estuviese con él – susurró.

¿Qué has dicho?

Nada, nada… que es muy raro que no te hayas enfadado

Ella no me gustaba de verdad

¿Y cómo lo has descubierto?

Por la poción que me diste.

¿No te gustó lo que encontraste? – preguntó confundida.

¡Qué va! Me encantó lo que vi – le aseguró.

Ah… eso es más raro todavía…

Lo que quiero decir es que yo no he estado en la mente de…

¿Qué hacéis despiertos a estas horas un domingo por la mañana? – Ron bajaba las escaleras intentando abrir los ojos

¿Y tú? Los domingos sueles dormir hasta las doce por lo menos – respondió un poco molesto Harry.

Me he despertado de repente y como no te he visto en la cama he pensado que te ha pasado algo… - se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado del de sus amigos.

Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que soy muy madrugador…

Ah… ¿qué estáis haciendo tan juntitos? – acababa de darse cuenta de cómo estaban sentados sus dos amigos. Hermione estaba tan cerca de Harry que casi parecía estar sentada encima de sus rodillas.

Harry estaba contándome algo y, como parecía ser privado, me he sentado a su lado – explicó bastante nerviosa la castaña.

Ah… bueno, pues sigue no te cortes porque este yo aquí – le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente a su amigo moreno.

No es importante… te lo cuento luego ¿vale? – le dijo Harry a su amiga.

Pero parecía importante – respondió confundida.

Tranquila… luego hablamos ¿vale?

Está bien – se levantó del sillón - ¿vamos a desayunar?

Adelántate… tengo que hablar de una cosa con Ron – sonrió mientras pasaba el brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de su pecoso amigo.

Muy bien… nos vemos luego – totalmente desorientada abandonó la sala para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Harry… me estás haciendo daño…

Perdona… no me había dado cuenta… - le dijo con ironía mientras le soltaba.

¿Qué pasa? ¿he interrumpido algo? – levantó una ceja con picardía.

Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas? – se levantó del sillón con la vista fija en la chimenea - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

¿Tiene que ver con mi hermana?

Sí. Tiene que ver con tu hermana, con la poción y con… Hermione – suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba directamente a los ojos de su amigo.

¿La poción? ¿al final no funcionó?

¡Que va! La poción era perfecta – dio un pequeño paso – como todo lo que hace ella – susurró.

¿Entonces? ¿qué ha pasado? Me estás asustando… - Harry estaba muy serio.

Es por lo que he visto en la mente de…

¡Por Merlín! – Ron se había levantado del sofá totalmente blanco - ¿qué es lo que has visto en la mente de mi hermana? No habrás visto algo… - parecía buscar las palabras concretas – ya sabes… algo… ejem… ¡tú ya me entiendes! – su rostro se encendió como una bombilla.

No he visto nada raro en la mente de tu hermana Ron

¿Seguro?

Seguro

¿Y cómo es estar en la mente de otra persona? – hacía años que quería preguntarle eso.

Pues es como estar dentro de ella… puedes oír todos sus pensamientos y ver todo lo que ella hace desde sus ojos.

Ah… - pareció pensar cómo sería – un momento… ¿puedes ver todo lo que ella ve desde su perspectiva?

Claro

Entonces… si se mira al espejo tú ves su cara ¿no? – lentamente iba apretando sus puños.

Claro

Si ella camina por el pasillo tú ves a toda la gente que ella ve ¿no?

Por supuesto

¿Y si ella se cambia o se baña tú ves lo que ve ella? – en menos de un segundo estaba al lado de su amigo

Claro pero… - no le dio tiempo a terminar ya que el pelirrojo le cogió del cuello de la camisa

¿Has visto desnuda a mi hermana?

¡Claro que no! – se deshizo como pudo de las manos de su amigo - ¡Ni siquiera he estado en su mente! – se alejó un poco recuperando lentamente el aliento - ¡Al final me metí en la mente de Hermione!

¿Qué te metiste en la mente de Hermione? ¿Cómo narices hiciste eso?

Es que… al final repetí mentalmente su nombre cinco veces…

Ah… así que yo tenía razón – sonrió – te gusta nuestra mejor amiga.

Sí… no puedo negarlo

¡Lo sabía! – alzó el puño victorioso - ¿y cómo es estar en su mente? – preguntó curioso.

Es diferente… si no lo hubiese hecho nunca sabría lo que pensaba realmente de mí…

¡Qué bonito! El Gran Harry Potter enamorado…

Sí – de repente se sentó en uno de los sillones – pero no sé cómo decírselo…

Bueno, dile que en lugar de repetir cinco veces el nombre de Ginny repetiste el suyo y entraste en su mente. Que, después de conocer sus pensamientos más íntimos, te diste cuenta de que estabas totalmente enamorado de ella.

Sí, claro… ¿y qué crees que dirá ella? – aclaró su voz para imitarla - ¡Qué bien que hayas entrado en mi mente Harry! Como yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con vuestra decisión de invadir la intimidad de Ginny me alegro de que lo hayas reconsiderado y te introdujeses en mi mente. ¡Gracias por invadir mi intimidad cielo!

Hombre… dicho así… suena fatal…

Ron… ¡si no me llego a dar cuenta la hubiese visto desnuda en la bañera!

Pero no lo hiciste ¿verdad? – volvió a amenazarle; después de todo consideraba a Hermione como otra hermana suya.

No, hice que mirase todo el rato al techo – escondió su cara entre sus manos – no sé cómo hacerlo Ron… ¡y ella piensa que me gusta tu hermana!

Tranquilo… después de desayunar se lo dices y punto

No me atrevo… si le cuento lo de la poción…

Pues no se lo digas

¿Quieres que le mienta?

No… basta con que ocultes parcialmente la verdad – le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro para animarle.

¿Eso no es lo mismo que mentir?

¡Qué va! Es… no decir totalmente la verdad…

No creo que sea capaz

¿Quieres acabar convertido en una babosa por lo que queda de curso?

¡No! – exclamó horrorizado.

Pues ya sabes… - ayudó a su amigo a levantarse del sillón – Y ¡ahora a desayunar!

Habéis tardado mucho… ya pensé que tendría que guardaros comida… - cuando llegaron al comedor Hermione estaba terminando el desayuno.

¡Que amable! – Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡te preocupas por nosotros!

Piérdete Weasly – le dijo ella en tono de broma.

Me ofendes… ¿a qué estás esperando para sentarte Harry? – el moreno no se decidía a sentarse.

A nada… - se sentó al lado de Ron bastante alejado de Hermione.

¿Te pasa algo Harry? – preguntó preocupada la castaña.

No…

Déjale… tiene problemas amorosos – sonrió. Pero pronto la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de dolor ¿la causa? Una patada por parte de su amigo.

¿En serio? – intentó ocultar su tristeza – Bueno… tengo que irme…

¿A dónde vas Hermione?

A la biblioteca – ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

Espera… me gustaría hablar un momento contigo si no te importa…

Está bien – esperó pacientemente a que el moreno terminase de desayunar y le acompañó a uno de los bancos de fuera - ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que contar? – preguntó una vez se sentaron los dos frente a frente.

Eh… bueno… es… difícil… si eso… - comenzó a revolverse el cabello mientras buscaba la mejor forma de decirle lo que sentía a su amiga.

¿Sabes que puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo no?

Sí, pero esto es bastante complicado… yo… no sé si seré capaz…

Si quieres te ayudo ¿vale?

Vale

¿es algo de estudios?

No, eso no sería difícil de explicar ¿no?

¿Quieres que te recuerde la vez que se os olvidó hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones y estuviste como media hora intentando pedirme que os ayudase? – alzó las cejas.

Vale, vale – levantó ambas manos – pero esta vez no se trata de un problema de esos.

Muy bien… por tu tartamudeo y nerviosismo deduzco que se trata de chicas ¿Verdad? – sonrió.

Eh… sí eso

¿Estás triste por lo de Ginny verdad? ¿quién iba a pensar que acabaría con Neville? – miró al frente.

No estoy triste por eso… es más… creo que me alegro de que por fin Neville haya encontrado a alguien.

Entonces… ¿te gusta otra chica? – le miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Eh… sí - ¿era su imaginación o ella estaba contenta?

¿Y ella te corresponde? – se acercó un poco más a él.

Sí

¿Estás seguro?

Sí

¿Y eso? Normalmente no se sabe si ella te corresponde…

Esto… tengo mis fuentes…

Ah… entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

Que no sé cómo decírselo

Por eso necesitas mi ayuda ¿Verdad?

Más o menos…

¿Más o menos? Necesitas o no mi ayuda para declararte.

Sí… bueno… no… realmente…

¿Realmente qué?

Yo… - se estaba poniendo muy nervioso

Tú…

Bueno, es que hay un pequeño problema… he hecho algo muy malo y no creo que ella me perdone…

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿No me has dicho que le gustas?

Sí pero…

No has podido hacer nada que sea tan malo ¿verdad?

Según se mire… se lo he comentado a Ron y me ha dicho que no se lo mencione y ya está.

¿Qué le has pedido consejo a Ron? ¿a ese pelirrojo que de no ser por que Luna le plantó un beso no se hubiese dado cuenta de que le gustaba?

Ahora que lo dices suena un poco tonto…

Venga Harry… se valiente y díselo directamente. No importa lo que hayas hecho, todo se perdona…

¿Tú crees?

Yo creo que sí – se levantó sonriente del banco - ¡Ánimo Harry! ¡a por ella! – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar muy muy despacio.

¡Espera! – ella se paró en seco – Me… - apretó los puños y buscó algo de valentía en su interior - ¡Me gustas mucho Hermione! – gritó - ¡Muchísimo! – se quedó plantado esperando alguna reacción por parte de la castaña. Lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta hasta mirar directamente al moreno.

¿Qué has dicho? – le miró de una forma distinta a como lo había hecho siempre.

Que… que creo que estoyenamoradodeti – recitó muy deprisa y bajito.

¿Qué has dicho? – repitió la pregunta mientras se acercaba a él.

Que creo que estoy enamoradodeti – volvió a decir.

¿Me lo puedes repetir? – preguntó en su oído mientras sonreía. Al notarlo Harry sonrió y acercó sus labios al oído de ella.

Estoy enamorado de ti – se separó lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

¿Ah sí? ¿y cómo estás tan seguro de que yo también lo estoy de ti? – entrecerró los ojos.

Bueno… yo… esto… - comenzó a tartamudear nervioso.

¿Tú qué? – le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yo… - pero no pudo terminar la explicar la razón porque Hermione se acortó la distancia entre ellos y había comenzado a besarle. Al principio él no supo que hacer pero, a medida que ella comenzaba a moverse lentamente, sus labios pensaron con vida propia. Sin darse cuenta estaba pidiendo permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso.

Me encanta cuando te expresas así – sonrió una vez terminaron de besarse.

A mi también – suspiró - ¿puedo volver a explicártelo?

Claro… pero sólo una pregunta

Dime…

¿Viste también mi sueño?

Sólo una parte – enroscó uno de sus mechones con los dedos de la mano derecha – me desperté antes de ver quién era el tipo ese con el que bailabas… ¡Oh! – soltó el mechón rápidamente mientras se tapaba con la misma mano la boca por lo que acababa de decir - ¿cómo sabes eso? – ella se reía con ganas.

Bueno… cuando me dijiste que tenías que hablar con Ron pues… yo hice como que me iba pero me quedé escuchando desde la puerta…

¿En serio? Pero si cuando llegamos estabas terminando de desayunar…

O eso parecía ¿no? – le guiñó un ojo.

Eres demasiado inteligente…

¿Verdad? – rió.

Me encanta cuando te ríes – volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella - ¿me vas a decir quién era ese chico?

¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?

¿Era yo? – preguntó extrañado - ¿has soñado conmigo?

Todos y cada uno de los días desde hace unos cuantos años – sonrió.

¿Y siempre llevaba mallas? – se separó de ella con un gesto de incredulidad.

No siempre… - le guiñó un ojo mientras comenzaba a andar.

Eso me lo va a tener que explicar más detalladamente señorita Granger…

Cuando usted quiera señor Potter – ambos desparecieron en una oscura aula.


End file.
